This disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, tip film cooling for turbine components.
Turbine blades and BOAS (blade outer air seals) are designed to have very tight clearances at cruise to improve aerodynamic performance. At other performance points in the flight envelope the blade and the BOAS may be rubbing causing the thermal barrier coating to be removed. This makes it notoriously difficult to cool the tips of the turbine blades.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide turbine airfoils and/or engines with airfoils that reduce the heat load on the tip of the airfoil as well as preventing the detrimental effects associated with leakage airflows.